Computer applications are designed to allow users to perform certain tasks efficiently and more easily. Various types of computer applications are known today. These include, for example, enterprise applications, accounting applications, trading applications, office suites, media applications, graphic simulation applications and so on. These applications are generally packaged within a computer or implemented over a computing-based network and can be deployed over one or more servers. Furthermore, such applications are also intended for providing service to a large number of clients, who may be accessing the applications over the network, simultaneously. For instance, in a banking environment, millions of users may intend to operate at a particular instance of time. Further, a particular banking service may be availed by many users at the same instance of time. In such circumstances, it is important to manage the connections between the client and the applications on the server.
Conventional systems establish and manage connections between the clients and the applications through a connection manager. A connection manager enables access to the applications based on the request received from one or more clients. Depending on the number of client requests received, the connection manager establishes multiple connections, thereby enabling multiple users to access a specific application. Typically, such connection managers may be specific to a particular application, i.e., capable of handling requests for specific applications.